mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Wiuff
Travis Wiuff is a heavyweight mixed martial artist who has also fought once at light-heavyweight for the UFC and at light-heavyweight and heavyweight for Bellator. He was most recently knocked unconscious by Tim Hague. He was next set to face Vince Lucero, but instead Tim Sylvia replaced him against Lucero and Wiuff faced Richard White, defeating him via submission due to strikes. Travis was next rumored to face the legendary Fedor Emelianenko, who was unfortunately coming off a three-fight losing streak. Instead Wiuff next made his Bellator debut in a non-title bout against current Bellator light-heavyweight champion Christian M'Pumbu. Wiuff defeated M'Pumbu via a gutsy upset unanimous decision. It was the first time a Bellator champion had been defeated in thirteen non-title fights. With the victory, Wiuff almost certainly gained a shot in the Bellator season six light-heavyweight tournament. A possible rematch with M'Pumbu for M'Pumbu's actual 205lb title loomed in the future. Wiuff was indeed next confirmed to be fighting against Anthony Gomez in a Bellator season six light-heavyweight tournament qualifying bout. He defeated Gomez via unanimous decision. He next faced Chris Davis in the Bellator summer series light-heavyweight tournament quarterfinals, knocking Davis out near the end of the first round. Wiuff advanced to the semifinals defeating Tim Carpenter via a dominant unanimous decision. He next faced Attila Vegh in the finals, losing by a twenty-five second knockout. Wiuff next fought as a late replacement outside of Bellator in Abu Dhabi against Maro Perak, losing a controversial split decision. He next returned to Bellator at heavyweight to fight veteran Ryan Martinez. Before the fight, Wiuff stated that he thought Martinez was a bad matchup for him as a good wrestler with heavy hands. He wasn't wrong as Martinez knocked Wiuff out in just nineteen seconds. After the fight, Wiuff was cut from Bellator. Wiuff next stepped in to replace Valentijn Overeem against Strikeforce veteran Mike Kyle. Kyle TKOed Wiuff in just twenty-one seconds. Fights *Travis Wiuff vs. Keith Jardine - Both men were undefeated coming in and the six-second knockout was Keith Jardine's first loss. *Wesley Correira vs. Travis Wiuff *Renato Sobral vs. Travis Wiuff - The fight was Wiuff's return to the UFC, in a light-heavyweight bout. It was his second and last fight in the UFC, after a previously unsuccessful debuting loss to Vladimir Matyushenko years before. *Travis Wiuff vs. Matt Horwich *Kazuyuki Fujita vs. Travis Wiuff - The fight was for Sengoku. *Muhammed Lawal vs. Travis Wiuff - The fight, a heavyweight bout, was the MMA debut of Muhammed Lawal. *Jeff Monson vs. Travis Wiuff *Tim Hague vs. Travis Wiuff *Travis Wiuff vs. Christian M'Pumbu - The fight was the Bellator debut of Travis Wiuff, in a non-title 'superfight'. The victory for Wiuff was the first time that a Bellator champion had been defeated in a non-title bout. *Travis Wiuff vs. Tim Carpenter - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator summer series light-heavyweight tournament. *Attila Vegh vs. Travis Wiuff - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator 2012 summer series light-heavyweight tournament. *Travis Wiuff vs. Maro Perak Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters